


Гроза над университетом

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт мечтает, чтобы Шерлок учился в Оксфорде, у Шерлока на этот счёт другие планы...</p><p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза над университетом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: три рассказа о детстве и отрочестве наших Майкрофта и Шерлока.  
> Бета: Xenya-m

Шерлок сидел на кровати в комнате брата на Оксфордском кампусе. Кроватей в комнате было две, но жил Майкрофт один ― он часто писал заполночь, и ему позволили жить без соседа ― привилегия, получить которую тут, Шерлок знал, было непросто, на факультете не практикуется житьё в одиночку, но за особые заслуги в учёбе... Заслуги Майкрофта Холмса были определённо особыми, профессора первыми пожимали ему руку, а за право быть его куратором два года назад шла тихая, но нескрываемая борьба. В этом году Майкрофт заканчивал Университет и с некоторым сожалением отказался от преподавательской деятельности, хотя ему прочили свою кафедру уже через год. К тому же он хотел жить в Лондоне, если не вместе с семьёй, то хотя бы рядом. Шерлок знал, где собирается работать Майкрофт. Он слегка недоумевал по поводу выбора ведомства, хотя их дед служил там же. Правда, мозги брата будут обеспечены достойными задачами, но Шерлок считал его более независимым, для того чтобы идти по чьим-то стопам.

Шерлок понимал, зачем брат привёз его в Оксфорд. Он надеялся доказать шестнадцатилетнему оболтусу, что пора браться за ум, иначе придётся учиться в заштатном университете, а не тут, в этом храме наук... беда в том, что Шерлок вообще не планировал поступать в университет. Брат это выяснил утром во время откровенного разговора... и, скажем прямо, они крепко поссорились. Шерлок не знал, куда ушёл Майкрофт, и остался страдать в одиночестве.

Конечно, это не было первой их ссорой. Первая произошла, когда Шерлоку было лет девять. Он хорошо помнил: мама тогда купила ему классные джинсы с кучей карманов на молниях, и он таскал их, не снимая, недели две ― так они нравились. Однажды ночью, когда Шерлок спал, мама всё-таки утащила их со стула и постирала в машинке. Это было совершенно ужасно, потому что в одном из карманов лежала необычайно нужная Шерлоку записка ― улика в одном из первых его «расследований» в школе, по которой он должен был в классе после каникул сравнить почерк и понять, кто из одноклассников написал её. И вот теперь всё пропало, записка, которую он таскал с собой целое лето, не расставаясь ни на минуту, безвозвратно погибла в воде!

Мама с Майкрофтом сидели за столом, завтракали, когда Шерлок, проснувшись и не найдя джинсов около кровати, в одних трусах кинулся вниз. Джинсы нашлись на сушилке. Шерлок сунул руку в нужный карман и... влетел в столовую с погибшей запиской в руке, полный праведного гнева. «Как ты могла?!» ― «Но я ведь просила тебя отдать джинсы в стирку, дорогой. Я думала, ты всё вынул». ― «Дура!»

Хлоп! Шерлоку прилетело по губам от брата. Не очень больно, но сказать, что он оторопел, ― это ещё слишком мягко. На него дома никогда никто не поднимал руку. Мама охнула, а Майкрофт уже стоял, нависая над ним: «Немедленно извинись! Сейчас же!»

Шерлоку надо было извиниться, и он это прекрасно понимал. Но выдавить из себя извинения не мог. Он привык на малейшее проявление агрессии по отношению к себе со стороны одноклассников ― бить тут же. Но ударить Майкрофта в ответ?! Всё его нутро взбунтовалось против выработанного рефлекса, и Шерлок замер, как замороженный. Майкрофт ждал несколько долгих секунд, потом Шерлок услышал: «Пока ты не извинишься перед мамой ― я не желаю тебя ни видеть, ни слышать».

Это был самый ужасный день, за которым последовала самая ужасная ночь в жизни Шерлока. Кошмарным было ещё и то, что мама-то как раз с ним разговаривала, звала обедать и пить чай, принесла в комнату глаженые джинсы, которые Шерлок с ненавистью запихнул в самый дальний ящик комода ― никогда в жизни он больше не притронется к джинсам, гори они огнём! Майкрофт брата игнорировал. Надо было просто сказать маме «извини», но чем больше проходило времени, тем Шерлок отчётливее понимал, что не может этого сделать, вот не может ― и всё.

Перед сном, когда Майкрофт бывал дома, Шерлок и сейчас часто приходил к нему «пошептаться», а в детстве это было практически ритуалом. Должно быть, в тот раз Шерлок впервые его нарушил. Неизвестно, ждал ли Майкрофт, сейчас Шерлок думал, что ждал, и, наверное, они бы поговорили, но он представлял себе, что подходит к брату, а тот отворачивается или отталкивает его, и покрывался холодным потом. Шерлок промучился всю ночь, к утру решил, что к столу не выйдет, и вообще перестанет есть и пить, умрёт ― так ему и надо. Даже мама не зашла к нему, не позвала завтракать. Значит, всё правильно, его никто не любит, и зачем вообще жить, если для брата он больше не существует... Он вот так же, как сейчас, сидел тогда с ногами на кровати в самом несчастном состоянии, уткнувшись лбом в колени, когда Майкрофт вдруг зашёл в его комнату и сел рядом. Не обнял, не пожалел, но он пришёл первым, и у Шерлока всё затрепетало внутри ― может, есть выход?! Ведь брат самый умный, самый сильный, самый главный человек ― может быть, он сейчас всё-всё исправит? «Если так трудно попросить прощения вслух, напиши записку маме. Мы её положим на стол, и она прочитает. На, держи»― «Мы? Вместе положим?» Шерлок, как во сне, поднял голову, забрал блокнот и фломастер из рук брата, написал, вырвал листок, слез с кровати. Майкрофт взял его за руку и повёл вниз. Мама что-то делала на кухне, они вошли в её спальню, и Шерлок положил листок на туалетный столик.

Всё дальнейшее для Шерлока словно окутал туман. Он не помнил, как они попали обратно наверх. Вряд ли Майкрофт такого жеребёнка на руках отнёс, но очнулся Шерлок, сидя у брата на коленях, и услышал мамин голос: «Ты счастлив?» Хотел уже ответить, но услышал: «Очень» ― и понял, что она спрашивала Майкрофта.

Поначалу Шерлоку в Оксфорде даже понравилось. Много объектов для наблюдения ― как живых, так и... археология всякая ходячая и древности. Своих однокашников Шерлок уже знал как облупленных. Ничего интересного. Правда, впереди ждал ещё колледж, и брат уговаривал поступить туда сразу на два года, а не ждать ещё год в школе.

Но постепенно стали напрягать, как ни странно, профессора. Братья бродили по зданиям и дворам, попадающиеся навстречу люди здоровались с Майкрофтом ― кто с радостью, кто с подобострастием ― многие спрашивали про Шерлока. Майкрофт почему-то ужасно радовался этому, улыбался, всем представлял младшего брата, а у того начало сводить зубы от напряжения. Половина преподавателей, не меньше, спросили Шерлока, когда он наконец поступит к ним и какую специализацию выберет... в комнату он вернулся уже заведённый до предела. Не только университет (Оксфорд? Он ― и Оксфорд? Они рехнулись?), но и колледж уже казался Шерлоку чем-то ужасным. Майкрофт намекал на два года в колледже попроще Оксфордского, но явно считал, что дальше младший войдёт во вкус и его место здесь. Господи, нет! Чему Шерлока тут будут учить, зачем всё это? И слушать снова, как когда-то в детстве: «А вот ваш брат...» Нет!

Один профессор, правда, не показался Шерлоку сходу идиотом. Потому что разговаривал как нормальный, хотя ему уже явно было за восемьдесят, но маразмом там и не пахло. Этот старичок начал правильно, говоря, как приятно видеть такую дружбу между братьями, и Шерлок даже с радостью согласился с ним в том, что ― да ― он гордится старшим братом, конечно! Но потом старичок увлёкся, а Майкрофт вдруг занервничал. Потому что не только Оксфорд, оказывается, претендовал на то, чтобы заполучить старшего Холмса себе, говорил профессор, но и кто-то там... кто-то... так что преподаватели были вынуждены уступить.

― Но это неплохо, молодой человек, ― сказал старик, ― у вашего брата будет возможность восстановить семейную...

Тут он замолчал, посмотрев на Майкрофта. Шерлок сначала удивился, увидев, какой у брата жёсткий взгляд, а потом почувствовал раздражение: от него, получается, что-то скрывают.

Когда они оказались у Майкрофта в комнате, Шерлок начал разговор довольно-таки резко:

― Я чего-то не знаю? Ты мне ничего рассказать не хочешь?

Он скинул ботинки и забрался с ногами на ничейную кровать.

― О чём именно? ― спросил Майкрофт, останавливаясь посередине комнаты.

Он был спокоен, возможно, поэтому Шерлок начинал всё больше закипать.

― Я уж и не знаю, о чём! Что это была за игра в гляделки с тем стариком? Мне, конечно, лестно, что мой брат может одним взглядом заткнуть рот кому угодно, но выглядело так, словно профессор знает что-то, чего мне знать нельзя! Давно у тебя от меня такие тайны?

― Шерлок, если человек не знает чего-то, на это есть несколько причин: ему нельзя об этом знать, ему рано об этом знать, ему просто не стоит о чём-то знать.

― О да, мне рано, я же ещё маленький! Хотя нет, это было бы рано знать, если бы речь шла о том, что тебя тут навещают и мальчики, а не только девочки. Тогда да, рано, в твоём представлении, видимо, я ещё не дорос до такой информации о тебе. Правда, я не слепой, но это не важно.

Майкрофт только плечами пожал.

― Вот только вряд ли профессор как-его-там об этом вообще в курсе. Видимо, он знает что-то, чего мне знать вообще нельзя, какие-то ужасные государственные тайны. Не забудь донести своим будущим, как оказывается, боссам, что старик впал в маразм и готов выдавать секреты посторонним соплякам! А вот что мне стоит знать, а что нет ― я уж как-нибудь сам решу!

― Шерлок, извини, ты бредишь. При чём тут мои предпочтения? Кстати, они шире твоих, должен сказать, ― усмехнулся Майкрофт, слегка всё же занервничав. ― И профессор Пресбери никаких стратегических секретов не выдавал. Тем более что иногда секреты не выдают своим, а не посторонним.

Шерлок выдохнул. Ну хоть «своим» назвал. А то совсем уж... Сказал уже спокойнее:

― Аж в два раза шире... пока что! Я и говорю, что твои… гости ни при чём, очевидно. Ты мне о них не рассказывал, но я могу понять, что ты считаешь меня ребёнком, с которым такое не обсуждают. То, что ты от меня скрываешь, так же невинно?

― Профессор преувеличивает степень значимости... ― Майкрофт запнулся. ― То есть я хочу сказать, что он понимает мои побудительные мотивы, но они, возможно, имеют мало связи с реальностью. Но поскольку речь идёт не о нас с тобой, а о наших родителях...

Шерлок не выносил, когда брат начинал говорить казённым слогом.

―... то без ведома мамы я тебе ничего рассказать не могу.

― У нас нет родителей, у нас есть мама.

Шерлоку показалось, что брат слегка побледнел, но он чувствовал себя хозяином положения и не собирался отступать.

― Кстати, доведи уж заодно до её ведома и то, что я не собираюсь идти по чьим бы то ни было стопам. Вплоть до того, что я вообще не собираюсь поступать в университет. Про колледж тоже пока не уверен.

― Как не собираешься поступать в университет? Ты с ума сошёл?

― Ну конечно, по-твоему, все люди должны мечтать учиться в Оксфорде, ― скривился Шерлок, ― ну на самый крайний случай ― в Кембридже, да? Так вот, знаешь, не все так честолюбивы. У меня другие планы, университет в них не вписывается.

Майкрофт сел на свою кровать и внимательно посмотрел на младшего.

― Ну, не Оксорфд, не Кембридж. Какие ещё планы? Ты хочешь поступать в консерваторию? ― Такой вариант, конечно, с трудом укладывался в голове Майкрофта, но почему бы и нет?

― Как композитор я недостаточно талантлив, как исполнитель... слишком много ушло бы на это времени, отвлекло от того, что мне интересно. Нет, я... буду работать.

― Вот насчёт композитора ― ты зря, ― покачал головой Майкрофт. ― Твою музыку можно слушать, приятно, по крайней мере, не то что нынешних симфонистов. Там сплошная какофония, и больше ничего. И кем же ты собрался работать, если не секрет?

― Ты же знаешь, меня интересуют расследования. Этому меня нигде не научат. Так что и тратить время на университеты считаю лишним.

Майкрофт воспринял такое заявление подозрительно спокойно. Сейчас начнёт уговаривать, а Шерлоку всегда было так сложно отказать брату в чём-то. Он приготовился к бою.

― Для такой работы тоже нужны знания, ― сказал Майкрофт мягко. ― А если ты останешься неучем, любая команда из Скотланд-Ярда тебя за пояс заткнёт. Ты рассуждаешь как ребёнок, Шерлок.

― Я не против знаний, я против бесполезных знаний и пустой траты времени. Чему тебя тут научили, в твоем дурацком Оксфорде, если уже сейчас, в твои двадцать три, они стонут, понимая, что не могут заполучить тебя в профессора? Ты можешь учить их! Я, конечно, не ты, но и не какой-то там... я могу получить знания где угодно.

― Я не ставил себе целью становиться профессором, тем более что иметь знания и уметь донести их до других ― это разные вещи. Преподаватель из меня не получится ― я же не садист, ― усмехнулся Майкрофт. ― И фундаментальная наука ― тоже не для меня. А вот ты бы мог пойти в этом направлении. А вместо этого мечтаешь всё о каких-то... всё детские игры из головы не выветрятся.

Упоминание о будущей профессии брата вновь разожгло в Шерлоке огонь праведного гнева.

― Майкрофт, я не сомневаюсь: если бы ты ставил себе цель быть профессором, ты бы уже им стал! Но ты мечтаешь о карьере Джеймса Бонда... нет, начальства Джеймса Бонда! Но это твоё дело, понимаешь? Я не вмешиваюсь. Твои игры ― это твои игры, а у меня другие игры, вот и всё! Фундаментальная наука мне скучна, а играть на одном поле с тобой ― уволь! Если я выиграю, тебе же первому будет неприятно!

― Что? ― Лицо Майкрофта исказила гримаса крайнего недоумения. ― Что за глупости? Меня это совершенно не волнует, и уже тем более я не собираюсь с тобой в чём-то соревноваться. Ты меня за карьериста держишь, что ли?

― Ты и есть карьерист, но это тоже твоё дело. Каждому своё, Майкрофт. Только не надо думать, что я настолько не дотягиваю до тебя без университетского образования, что со мной и соревноваться-то глупо.

Сказал и тут же понял, что этого говорить не стоило. Но вырвалось в пылу... слава богу, Майкрофт тоже завёлся, и Шерлок надеялся, что брат не заметит его случайную оговорку об одной из причин, по которой он не хотел идти в университет.

― Дожил. ― Майкрофт встал. ― Спасибо, Шерлок, что ты считаешь меня не только идиотом, но и скотиной.

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Шерлок остался один. Он почему-то был уверен, что брат просто выпустит пар и вернётся. Вспоминая прошлую ссору, уже давнюю, Шерлок не мог не признать, что тогда вина лежала на нём. А сейчас они просто не поняли друг друга, так что это и не ссора даже.

Сориться в принципе невозможно с человеком, который настолько тебя старше и умнее, что его авторитет непререкаем. И который, к тому же, знает тебя как облупленного и все твои поступки может объяснить даже тебе самому.

Майкрофт всегда понимал Шерлока лучше всех, когда тот и говорить ещё толком не умел. В два года вовсе не обязательно говорить ― достаточно понимать, хотя бы отчасти, чего хотят от тебя взрослые. Это воспоминание, наверное, стало самым ранним, и оно прочно впечаталось в сознание Шерлока. Солнечный воскресный весенний день, Майкрофт сидит за столом, обложившись книгами и газетами, пишет в тетради какой-то непонятный младшему брату доклад, пишет долго, и Шерлок успевает поиграть машинками, уснуть, снова проснуться, а Майкрофт всё пишет и пишет. В комнату заходит отец, смотрит брату в тетрадь, хвалит за что-то, они обсуждают, что надо бы закончить до чая, потому что вечером придут знакомые и они все вместе пойдут в кино. Конечно, говорит брат, всё просчитано, он закончит вовремя. Когда все уходят пить чай, а Шерлока по малолетству в гостиную при гостях берут не всегда, он залезает на стул и рассматривает тетрадку ― много страниц, исписанных аккуратным и ровным почерком. Отец сказал ― «какой красивый доклад». Шерлок не видит ничего красивого в чёрных буквах, хоть и ровных ― у него такие не получаются, когда он пишет своё имя, буквы пляшут и размер получается разный. Зато Шерлок может нарисовать красиво ― цветными фломастерами. Он с увлечением разрисовывает тетрадь с докладом ― солнышко, цветы, домик, поезд едет, который он видел в кино, лошадь, на которой его катали... Шерлок не может вспомнить, какие у лошади ноги, кажется, он что-то неверно нарисовал... за этими воспоминаниями с фломастером в руке его и застаёт мама, видит разрисованную тетрадку. Прибегает отец, гости, Майкрофт, поднимается крик. Гости почему-то смеются, но отец сердится: «Давно пора отшлепать маленького негодника!» Шерлока не в первый раз предлагают отшлепать, но он не совсем понимает, что это значит, голос у отца, однако, ужасно грозный, и Шерлок пугается и прячется под кровать в детской. «Ты испортил работу брата! ― говорит мама. ― Зачем ты это сделал, Шерлок, объясни!» Легко сказать, мама. Как объяснять, если ты не умеешь. Шерлок слышит из своего убежища смех гостя: «Мальчишка заслужил хорошую трёпку, Деби!» И голос брата: «Нет, сэр Малколм, Шерлок не сделал ничего плохого. Не за что его наказывать». «Но он испортил твой доклад, дорогой. Ты работал все выходные, а теперь придётся переписывать!» ― это, конечно, мама. «Он не собирался его портить, мамуля. Он всего лишь нарисовал картинки, чтобы работа стала красивее. Не переживай, мам, я всё перепишу, пока вы будете в кино». ― «Но ты так хотел посмотреть...» ― «Я сам оставил тут тетрадку».

Когда родители возвращаются из кино, работа уже переписана заново, братья сидят на ковре в детской, Майкрофт учит младшего правильно рисовать лошадь...

***

А вот Шерлоку лет пять, и снова в доме гости ― на этот раз их много: кажется, в доме какая-то вечерника по поводу то ли дня рождения Майки, то ли окончания им какого-то класса с похвальными регалиями ― подумаешь, невидаль, старший брат учится лучше всех, это и так известно. В любом случае гости забывают о том, что собрались в его честь, кажется, сразу. Поздравляют маму с таким умным сыном и тут же начинают сюсюкать вокруг Шерлока. Мама надела на него костюм и галстук бабочку, и в этой бабочке ―среди бела дня-то ― он выглядит идиотом, но гостей восторгают его кудри, глаза, его «ах какие красивые руки», и вообще «он просто куколка». Шерлок тихо звереет ― насколько это вообще возможно для ребёнка: они ведь пришли поздравлять Майкрофта, и какая им ещё куколка нужна! Мать улыбается, но, кажется, ей тоже не нравится, что Майкрофта задвигают. И когда очередная «тётя Мэгги» наклоняется к Шерлоку и изрекает: «Какой удивительно красивый малыш, слава богу, ну хоть этот похож на тебя, Дебора!» ― Шерлок видит, как мама криво улыбается гостье и косится в сторону Майки ― не слышал ли он. И Шерлок злится на эту ужасную тётку и со всего размаха колотит её кулачками в живот. Поднимается шум. Майкрофт утаскивает брата из гостиной. Мама за ними не идёт, у неё там гости... и она давно знает, что Майкрофт разберётся с младшим сам. Но Майкрофт брата не ругает, и вообще не упоминает про инцидент, он предлагает почитать книгу. Это здорово. Конечно, Шерлок умеет читать сам, но обожает, когда ему читает брат ― получается так интересно: с разными интонациями за разных героев... и всегда можно спросить, если что-то не понял...

Уже вечером сквозь сон Шерлок слышит, как мама говорит: «Всё-таки это неправильно, дорогой. Мы должны были наказать его». И ответ брата: «За что, мамуля? Он заступался за меня ― как мог». И он засыпает с мыслью: какой у него всё-таки понятливый брат ― понял без всяких объяснений.

Но, видимо, жизнь не стоит на месте и с годами люди меняются не в лучшую сторону. Вот теперь брату нужно объяснять очевидные вещи. И Шерлок бы даже аргументы придумал, не начни портиться погода: за окном резко потемнело, порывами стал налетать ветер ― приближалась гроза.

И Майкрофт вскоре пришёл, и тоже сел на ничейную кровать.

― Извини, я вспылил.

Его голос смешивался с шумом начавшегося дождя. У Шерлока мелькнула мысль, что брат вернулся, потому что он ведь всегда думает в первую очередь о младшем брате... жалеет...

― Я тут вспоминаю весь день... тебе было столько, сколько мне сейчас, когда мы поссорились в первый раз, помнишь? ― сказал Шерлок. ― Ты и тогда меня пожалел...

Он наконец поднял голову, посмотрел на брата и понял, что ещё не ясно, кто кого должен жалеть на этот раз. Увы, Шерлоку уже не девять лет, и он не может просто броситься брату на шею, как в детстве.

― Мы ведь никогда не поссоримся?

― Мы не ссорились. ― Майкрофт обнял брата за плечи. ― Мы просто не можем прийти к взаимопониманию.

― Должны прийти. Ты ведь всегда всё понимаешь.

― Послушай, образование нужно, Шерлок. Хочешь ― поступай в Лондонский университет. Хотя бы на химика. Тебе и в будущем пригодится, если не остынешь к своей затее.

― Ты вернулся, потому что гроза начинается, да?

― Я бы и просто вернулся.

― Да. Ты меня жалеешь. Готов помочь. Но не понимаешь. Как же так? Ты понимал всегда! Я весь день пытаюсь вспомнить хоть один случай за шестнадцать лет, когда ты не понял бы меня, и не могу. Ты словно просто не хочешь понять.

― При чём тут «жалеешь»? Я тебя люблю. Наверное, я не могу тебя понять, потому что ты в своём мнении заблуждаешься?

Шерлок засмеялся и наконец сменил позу ― разжал руки, вытянул ноги.

― Майки, я ― всегда прав, помнишь? Почему ты не допускаешь, что сам можешь заблуждаться?

― Потому что ты не владеешь информацией. Нельзя быть правым, не зная всей картины.

Шерлок опять засмеялся ― уже нервно, представляя, как брат звонит маме: «Мамуля, можно, я тут Шерлоку кое-что расскажу?». Но опять ссориться он не мог, Майкрофт и так выглядел расстроенным.

― Ты маме ходил звонить, что ли?

― Нет.

― Ты в свои шестнадцать был взрослым. Я в свои шестнадцать веду себя как ребёнок, да? Майкрофт, послушай... наверное, я должен объяснять все свои мотивы. Ну вот представь, что мы с тобой были бы... ну, например, занимались бы оба боксом. Посмотри, мы одного роста, примерно одного веса, по всем этим параметрам мы могли бы быть спарринг-партнёрами. Но я бы никогда не смог выйти на ринг против тебя. Даже на тренировке не смог бы. Неужели тебе надо это объяснять?

― Шерлок, меня совершенно не волнует, кто и в чём друг другу, возможно, уступит. И я не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, будто меня как-то расстроит, если ты меня в чём-то превзойдёшь.

Ладно, начал говорить, что уж теперь...

 

― Потому что ты должен быть всегда первым, так же как я должен быть всегда прав, ― начал объяснять Шерлок. ― Я не говорю, кстати, что тебе будет приятно, если я проиграю. Потому что я ― твоё произведение, по сути. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я проигрывал. И не хочешь проигрывать сам. Я даже думать не могу, во что могли бы превратиться наши отношения, соревнуйся мы друг с другом хоть в чём-то.

― Возможно, ты прав. Но к образованию это не имеет никакого отношения. Если ты спокойно поразмыслишь, ты поймёшь, что оно тебе необходимо.

― Хорошо, давай про образование. Только спокойно, без эмоций. Если я начну заводиться, просто останови меня, только не уходи больше, ладно? Мне страшно... не только из-за грозы.

Майкрофт слегка занервничал и погладил брата по волосам.

― Давай. Согласись, что химию нельзя изучать в домашних условиях.

― Ну... если нет денег на оборудование... В твоих словах есть резон, я признаю. Если бы я мечтал стать, допустим, молекулярным химиком и заниматься тем, что ты называешь фундаментальной наукой, то руководство профессуры могло бы помочь, я не спорю. Но для того уровня, который требуется для моей работы, не нужны профессора, а только лаборатория. Я понимаю, что звучит странно... я пока не зарабатываю, и вы с мамой не обязаны за меня платить... но ведь учёбу вы бы оплачивали? А я между тем могу зарабатывать, если не сейчас, то через пару лет уж точно.

― Но пока ты не зарабатываешь. И это не лучший способ отблагодарить маму ― отказываться от высшего образования.

― Майки, милый, ну зачем оно маме ― моё высшее образование? Что оно меняет? Разве для матери хоть что-то значит наличие у ребёнка диплома или степени?

― Для любой матери важно благополучие её ребёнка. Ты ни в коем случае не потеряешь эти годы. Ты уж прости, но никто не примет всерьёз частного детектива восемнадцати лет от роду и без всякого достойного образования. Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя воспринимали как выскочку ― бога ради.

― Я выгляжу старше, ― буркнул Шерлок. Не понимает. Ну и вот что делать? ― И я не собираюсь становиться обычным частным детективом, это банально. Я хочу работать... тоньше. Пройдет несколько лет, и в моих услугах будут нуждаться, и людям будет плевать на отсутствие у меня диплома химика. Я вообще не могу представить ситуацию, в которой наличие такого диплома будет хоть кого-то интересовать, кроме, может, каких-нибудь там... поклонниц, которые захотят всё знать о своём кумире. Что?!

Майкрофт рассмеялся, услышав про поклонниц.

― Прежде чем стать супер-пупер частным детективом, надо заработать себе авторитет и надо, чтобы клиенты видели в тебе специалиста.

― И в этом мне помогут шесть лет учёбы посторонним вещам в университете? Вот как?! Клиентов среди сокурсников разве что найти можно было бы... но учитывая, как у меня всегда складывались отношения с соучениками...

Шерлок замолчал. Конечно, это тоже причина, но обсуждать её не хотелось.

― В университете всё же учатся, уже зная, чего хотят, и студентов незачем сравнивать с тупыми школьниками. Это всё-таки не стадо. К тому же смотри: ведь с клиентами придётся налаживать контакт. Находить подход к каждому. Ты не хочешь хотя бы поизучать людей? Дорогой, я бы, конечно, мог сказать: сделай это для меня. Но я не думаю, что это правильно.

Шерлок не выдержал:

― Стадо... оно всегда стадо. Я не смогу жить на кампусе, общаться с тупой толпой и не иметь при этом ни единого мотива, ни единого смысла... я сдохну за шесть лет, как ты не понимаешь?! Я не ты, у меня нет цели построить карьеру ― не обижайся, ради бога, в этом нет ничего плохого, просто это не моё! Я не хочу и не могу годы, Майкрофт, ― годы! ― находиться среди людей, ты, оказывается, просто не понимаешь, как мне среди них плохо... это... это... как гроза ― нет, это хуже грозы! Я не против толпы, когда она обезличена, когда это просто толпа мимо идущих. Но этим людям нужно всё время общаться со мной, а я должен подстраиваться под них, под из стиль жизни, под их темп, под их плоские шутки, дурацкие интересы... я не могу!

― Тише, ― шепнул Майкрофт, обнимая брата, и подождал, пока тот успокоится.

Нельзя сказать, что его самого проблемы общения обошли стороной, но он рано научился отгораживаться от раздражающих факторов, научился ставить ненужных людей на место, а нужными управлять. Он не представлял, что брату настолько сложно со сверстниками, но всё же надеялся найти какой-то выход из положения и заговорил, перебирая вслух варианты:

― Кампус… да... но в Лондоне ты можешь жить дома. Есть ведь возможность хотя бы частичного экстерната. Ты подумай. Всё-таки в колледж ты поступишь? А там будет видно.

Шерлок не возражал: голос брата звучал успокаивающе, несмотря на слова. Молния сверкнула ровно в тот момент, когда они обнялись, и гром загремел через секунду, так что Шерлок машинально вцепился в брата.

― Всё хорошо, мой дорогой, я с тобой, ― сказал Майкрофт. ― Гроза стороной пройдёт. Отпусти меня на минутку, я запру дверь, и мы полежим.

Шерлок перевёл дыхание и отпустил брата. А тот и правда пошёл запирать дверь, и Шерлок чуть не спросил, зачем, когда до него дошла двусмысленность и он захохотал. Наверное, Майкрофт решил, что у него началась истерика... а может, это она и началась? В любом случае Шерлок слез с кровати, на которой весь день сидел, и перешёл, вернее, улёгся на кровать брата.

Майкрофт устроился рядом. Раньше Шерлок обхватил бы его за шею, прижался, но времена детства миновали. Они просто вытянулись на неширокой постели, и Шерлок взял брата за руку.

― Майки, не обижайся. Я вспомнил про... не обижайся, пожалуйста! А почему ты мне не говорил про... парней? Правда считаешь, что я ещё маленький?

― Да как-то в голову не приходило. И потом ты вроде бы этой сферой никогда не интересовался. Опытным путём я выяснил, что всеяден, если можно так выразиться.

Сфера Шерлока и не интересовала, интересовал принадлежащий ему Майкрофт.

 

― Но... ничего серьёзного?

― Нет, ничего серьёзного. ― Майкрофт посмотрел на брата. ― У меня на серьёзное времени нет. Да и желания.

Шерлок начал успокаиваться.

― Эксперименты... это нормально. Я когда-нибудь тоже попробую... наверное... Майки, можно спросить? Без... нервов. Просто спросить? Зачем тебе надо, чтобы я учился дальше? Ты говоришь, что мог бы сказать «сделай для меня». Если это правда нужно тебе ― я сделаю, даю слово. Но я не могу понять, зачем, а ты ― только не сердись, брат, ― не привёл мне ни единого аргумента, кроме вот «нужно для тебя». Я хочу понять. И обещаю сделать, если ты подтвердишь, что тебе это действительно нужно ― для тебя, а не для меня с твоей точки зрения.

― Я тебе объясню, что имел в виду профессор Пресбери, ― сказал Майкрофт и помолчал немного. ― Ты отца, я думаю, почти не помнишь. И уж тем более ты не знаешь, почему родители развелись...

― Я вспоминал сегодня... как он хотел отшлёпать меня, когда я испортил твой доклад рисунками. Больше, пожалуй, ничего не помню. Честно говоря... нет, не важно.

― Мама, может, и не развелась бы с ним... Она его любила. Но она не могла оставить нашего деда одного. Он тогда уже болел, и, честно говоря, то, что случилось с его зятем, отняло у него несколько лет жизни. Наш отец был арестован за шпионаж. Его отпустили довольно быстро ― тут, конечно, без деда не обошлось. Отец решил уехать в Канаду. Мама с ним не поехала. Поскольку он не писал довольно долго, она развелась с ним заочно и вернула себе девичью фамилию.

― За что арестован?! ― еле выговорил Шерлок.

Нет, он, конечно, знал, что родители разводились заочно, и что отец уехал за границу, ― выяснил это ещё пару лет назад. Знал и свою, так сказать, «настоящую» фамилию. Но больше ничего узнать не удалось, как он ни старался.

― За шпионаж в пользу Советов. Это было до прихода к власти Горбачёва. Ещё пару лет, и никто бы внимания не обратил. Такой мелкий шпионаж в торговой сфере.

― Подонок...

― Ну-ну… ― Майкрофт прокашлялся.

― Я думал, он только жену бросил и тебя... нас. А он ещё и предатель. Пакость какая.

Шерлок вспомнил давнюю, очень давнюю историю. Единственный раз, когда он видел брата со слезами на глазах ― над письмом, дурацким письмом, которое принесла мама... Шерлок был тогда совсем маленьким, и при нём не очень стеснялись вести разговоры. Он и правда не понимал, что происходит. Понимал только, что кто-то пишет Майкрофту и зовёт его к себе, и мама не рада показать это письмо старшему сыну, но считает, что скрывать такое нельзя, и «может быть, надо поехать, подумай, дорогой». КАК он испугался тогда ― никакими словами не описать, как вцепился в брата, какой поднял рёв...

 

― Слава богу, ты тогда не уехал...

― Я скучал по нему, ― сказал Майкрофт, поцеловав Шерлока в лоб.

Шерлок представил себя на месте брата...

― Если бы ты уехал и оставил меня... я бы не скучал. Я бы умер. Майкрофт, он не стоит того, чтобы мы о нём думали. Ты... так стремишься... ― он запнулся, ― стремишься сделать карьеру, потому что хочешь доказать всем... что? Что мы должны доказать? Мы даже фамилию его не носим.

― Нет, дорогой. Не доказать. Но если и есть «ради кого-то», то ради деда и мамы.

Шерлок задумался. Деда он не помнил почти так же, как отца. Маму... маму он любил, но выбросить шесть, а то и семь лет жизни на учёбу... да и надо ли ей это? Это надо брату. Зачем-то надо.

― Хорошо. Я сделаю... ― сказал он, ― ради тебя. Пообещай мне одну вещь? Если через... ну, лет через двадцать ты поймешь, что я был прав, ― скажи мне об этом.

― Спасибо, дорогой. Обещаю, что скажу. И ты обещай то же самое, ладно?

― Обещаю. Майки... эту дверь ведь можно не открывать до утра?

― Можно, ― Майкрофт улыбнулся. ― А ты слышишь? Гроза прошла стороной.

― С тобой мне не страшно и в грозу, ― сказал Шерлок, забыв, что вот только минуту назад доказывал свою взрослость и самостоятельность.


End file.
